<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>十八岁的詹姆斯做了格兰特情妇 by Tempeh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169656">十八岁的詹姆斯做了格兰特情妇</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tempeh/pseuds/Tempeh'>Tempeh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:54:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tempeh/pseuds/Tempeh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>十八岁的詹姆斯做了格兰特情妇</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>18岁半的James坚信世界上第二扯淡的事情是有一个晚上格兰特从窗户里跳进来问他要不要做他的情妇然后一起去一场公路旅行。<br/>尽管他想不出其中的内在联系。但是，当坐在吉普车上吹风的那一刻他才知道<br/>最扯淡的是他答应了。</p><p>吉普车拐上公路。詹姆斯把腿搁在窗边，歪歪戴着棒球帽，棕色的头发在风里飞舞，是路边一缕焦黄的枯草。帽边和耳朵交际的地方卡着一支笔。腿上摊开一份地图，后知后觉问：<br/>“你说要我干什么？当你的情妇？”<br/>“别瞎扯淡了。”詹姆斯嚼着稻草叶，“拐带未成年吧”<br/>格兰特眼都没看他：“你比我更会提醒自己你几岁了吧。”<br/>詹姆斯时常在嘴边念叨他十八岁了，仿佛这样就是一个成熟的大人了。他和所有没长大的男孩一样幻想自己长大。<br/>“那你几岁了”<br/>格兰特笑眯眯：“我啊，一百零八岁了”<br/>詹姆斯无语道：“神经病啊，你这还一百零八岁？一百零八岁的老头个个长成你这样我跳布鲁克林大桥好了，全纽约的小伙子都得排队跳布鲁克林大桥”<br/>詹姆斯又怀疑道：“还有，我这么嫩，你能下得了手？”<br/>“没什么下不了手的”<br/>虽然格兰特还带着笑，詹姆斯却被他吓得一惊。格兰特说这话时的神色就像他真干过什么喝人血剥人皮的事。格兰特漫不经心盯了他的脚踝一眼。他立刻把搁在的脚挪开，规规矩矩坐好，后背紧紧贴着座椅，冷汗浸透了T恤衫和靠背，黏黏糊糊贴在一起，慌不择路问：<br/>“我能逃跑吗？”<br/>格兰特一只手掌着方向盘，另一只手揽过巴基的小脑袋，把嘴唇贴在头顶棕色的短发上。詹姆斯吓得傻愣愣的一动也不敢。格兰特的舌尖灵巧地悄无声息卷起一缕发丝，在唇间濡湿，湿哒哒贴在巴基的发间。<br/>“不能”</p><p>公路的边缘被森林侵袭，稻草模糊了路与树的界限。一只松鼠倏地从树上伸长身子跳下来，双爪捧起一颗榛子，灵巧地敲一敲，尖尖的指甲剥开外壳，把嘴里塞得鼓鼓囊囊的。<br/>格兰特带着墨镜，皱眉看着大摇大摆在路中央进食的动物。<br/>詹姆斯则很好奇地挤到前窗玻璃前看。<br/>“你不下去看看？”格兰特问。<br/>詹姆斯眼睛亮晶晶的，欣喜地问，真的可以？<br/>“为什么不可以”格兰特反问。“我不是说了吗，这是公路旅行”<br/>詹姆斯欢呼一声，手脚并用地推开车门，咯咯跳下车去直奔松鼠。格兰特坐在驾驶座上，隔着一层玻璃看他，像坐在观光车里在动物园看小鹿走来走去。许久掏出手机，把詹姆斯被松鼠挠乱头发咧嘴大笑的样子录了下来。<br/>詹姆斯注意到他，顿了一下放下松鼠，棕色的小肉球很快就跑走消失在森林里了。<br/>关上车门，詹姆斯调整坐姿的间隙格兰特问他：<br/>“不再玩会儿？我以为你会趁机逃跑。这离你家还不远。”<br/>詹姆斯没有回答，而是问：“刚刚你给我拍照那东西是什么？”<br/>“相机。”他忘了这年头发明彩色摄影机没有，干脆就说在给詹姆斯拍照，“微缩相机”<br/>詹姆斯很新奇，凑过去要看看他拍的怎么样。棕色的小短毛一拱一拱蹭在格兰特的下巴和心口，小脑袋挤在他的胳膊和胸膛之间的间隙里。格兰特趁着詹姆斯不注意低头嗅闻他的气息，有松鼠身上痒痒的味道，还有詹姆斯本人的体香。在将近几十年的时间里，在他鼻尖萦绕的始终是冬兵的香气，是成熟男性的气息，还有性爱后的糜烂气息，更加浓郁。而詹姆斯的味道很好闻，淡淡的，带着模糊了性别的青涩。<br/>詹姆斯看了一会儿，惊奇地说：<br/>“怎么都是彩色的，这玩意儿用胶卷吗？”<br/>他闲着又往后翻了几张，有一些很普通的风景照，看起来都是在他家附近拍的。只有为数不多的几张人像。<br/>他细细看了看，怔住了。男人留着微棕的长发，有些打卷地披下来，湿淋淋地盖住了头发。灰绿色的双眼微眯，无神地盯着摄像头。嫣红的双唇无力小幅度张开，嘴唇在唾液的浸泡下红通通的。他不太通人事，看不出这是高潮后的表情，依然脸红心跳，呼吸急促，猜出这总不是什么特别正经的内容<br/>尤其是他发现这男人长得有点像自己的时候。他刚想悄无声息换到原来那几张照片，然后找机会问问格兰特怎么回事。手上一空，格兰特已经把他手中的扁扁的相机夺走了。<br/>他低头看了一眼内容。咽了口口水，严厉地说:“你看这个干什么？”<br/>詹姆斯有些心虚，傻愣愣地不服气：“你拍的？”<br/>格兰特暗笑一声：“我拍的又怎么样”<br/>这小孩，真是。<br/>“这也是你情人？”<br/>“不是”格兰特特别干脆，“小孩子不要管这么多。”<br/>詹姆斯把头扭过去，不理他。</p><p>第一天他们尚还不算倒霉，住进了客店。格兰特恶作剧般地只定了一间房<br/>“我睡哪儿？”詹姆斯不可置信，“你玩我呢？”<br/>格兰特耸耸肩：“你自己订房间咯？”<br/>詹姆斯不服输地去掏口袋，发现自己一分钱都没带，，垂头丧气又不死心地问：“有没有稻草堆可以住？”</p><p>进了房间詹姆斯发现只有一间床，又顿时崩溃了，不会吧今晚不会要睡沙发打地铺了吧。<br/>正想着格兰特就把他往床上一拐，双双躺倒在被褥上。他大脑一片空白，奋力挣扎起来。好奇怪，他是一个成年人了，力气并不小，可是格兰特仿佛并未被撼动一下，结实的肌肉依旧牢牢锁住他。<br/>“别动。我就想抱抱你”格兰特很莫名其妙地说<br/>“我很久没有抱你过了”<br/>“神经病吧。我们认识有很久吗？”詹姆斯要呸他一口，“臭流氓啊”<br/>他在脑海里憋了一大堆骂人话，什么不顾礼义廉耻的臭变态，强占人身子的登徒子，准备等到史蒂夫一动手就开始骂。等了很久没等到他下一步动作。<br/>巴基眨巴眨巴眼睛：“你你你接下来要干什么？”<br/>“睡觉啊。”史蒂夫无辜地说，“还是你想干点什么”<br/>看着詹姆斯发呆懵懂脑子转不过弯来的景象，史蒂夫忍着笑点了一下他的鼻尖：<br/>“明天要早点走，别起不来。”<br/>他太知道詹姆斯了。军队里号角吹三遍才醒来的主。</p><p>半夜詹姆斯迷迷糊糊醒来，环着他的大肌肉不见了。他起身一看，发现厕所有响动<br/>那人悄悄咪咪不知在干什么<br/>巴基嘛。十七八岁的少年，脑袋里装着很多东西，除了想变成天上的云之外还有一些不很入流的念头。<br/>金发帅哥岂不是在打手冲？他脑子里第一个想法便是如此。好哇，格兰特要是半夜起来打飞机被他抓了个现行，看他以后在他面前拽不拽。<br/>詹姆斯想着就好笑，生怕错过了时机，要迫不及待就看看格兰特到底在做什么，厕所门开着，格兰特估计没想到他会醒来。他蹑手蹑脚进去，看到格兰特对墙壁站着肩膀一耸一耸，对着发光的小屏幕<br/>巴基从身后过去正要拍他的肩唬他，猛地发现格兰特并没有在自慰。<br/>再一看，他对着男人的那张照片抽噎地稀里哗啦，甚至没有发现他的存在。<br/>巴基回到床上后半晌，听到很响一声抽水声，格兰特重新躺回来，带着眼泪的湿味腥味抱住他，并不只是单纯的入睡<br/>巴基感受到动作那一刻吓呆了。他以为格兰特终于要对他做什么了。格兰特捧起他的脸，大拇指在脸侧摩挲。<br/>唇瓣被含住吮吸，舌尖轻轻扫过，麻麻痒痒的，红肿的嘴唇把触觉放大了一万倍。他今天才知道接吻的感觉怎样，像蝴蝶的翅膀在嘴上扫过，酥酥麻麻。<br/>格兰特吻了他。<br/>舌尖再次扫过嘴角，毫不客气地侵入他的口腔，拨弄他的舌头，黏黏糊糊的水声勾的他心痒痒，心甘情愿地沉沦。<br/>“别装睡了”格兰特的声音在他耳边炸响。“舒服吗？可以出发了”<br/>他又羞又怒，意识到他应该早就发现他了，张嘴还是骂了句大流氓。</p><p>蜿蜒不尽。<br/>道路的消失点是升起的太阳。<br/>詹姆斯全神贯注地看向车前正一点一点向上移动的红日，此时它还只发出柔和的金光,像潮水一样弥散开来，淹没焦黑的公路。赤潮漫过路面，溢满湖泊,金光在湖水里挣扎着摇晃。挣脱不出一湖镜子。<br/>在湖边扎完帐篷，已经约莫有七八点钟了。格兰特笑眯眯看着他问：<br/>“你不再睡会儿?”<br/>巴基警惕地摇摇头。<br/>“睡吧。难为你了。”格兰特甩甩汗湿的金发。<br/>这使巴基立刻想起格兰特从窗户翻进他家那晚，带着可笑的头盔。他脑子一热忽略了“情妇”两字，收拾衣装。史蒂夫坐在床头看他。<br/>夏天的晚上可真他妈的热。他罩在宽大的T恤里都汗流浃背。于是就提议说<br/>“先生，为什么不把你可笑的头盔摘下来呢？”<br/>“怕你被我迷住”格兰特回答。<br/>“但是，夏天可真热啊”<br/>“是啊。但我更讨厌冬天。”格兰特告诉他，“说不上讨厌。Winty让我着迷——但是冬天有那么不太好的经历，我讨厌度过冬天”<br/>格兰特摘下头盔那刻，他偷偷摸摸打量，却还是忍不住呆了。汗珠顺着打结的金发砸到地板上，细细密密流到后颈。睫毛上挂着亮晶晶的汗珠，鼻梁高得像古罗马的神话，即使左脸上一颗小痣都熠熠生辉。他眉眼实在俊朗极了，像长开了的史蒂夫。他那时拿起衣服捂住半o型的嘴，在心底惊呼一声帅哥，放下衣服抿住嘴巴心脏扑通扑通跳的厉害。<br/>很久之后他倚在格兰特旁边沉睡时，好像在一个恍恍惚惚的梦境与清醒的边界。巴基猛然想起大概在那一刻他就无可救药地爱上了格兰特，而且不管多久之后他想起那一刻心脏跳动得还是一样剧烈。他想用他的唇丈量他的鼻梁，被抓着头发按住亲吻</p><p>再醒来的时候已经从早上睡到了中午。詹姆斯打着从帐篷里钻出来，四处张望。他还没好好打量过这片野地，离大道不很远，却也没什么人烟。他对着湖水发呆，想要把脑海里金发的格兰特甩出去。旁边刺啦一下升起一团火把他吓了一跳。<br/>格兰特好像永远处变不惊一样冒出来，手里拎着一只兔子。<br/>“还有兔子啊。”巴基问，“你后备箱塞得？”<br/>“那得臭了。”格兰特放声大笑起来，“我先抓的。”<br/>“带枪了还是带刀了？”那只兔子已经停止了挣扎，“乖乖，有点吓人”<br/>“怎么吓人了？”<br/>“你带枪带刀我都不知道”巴基嗔怪，“恐怖”<br/>史蒂夫声音很低地回答：“没有带枪，也没有带刀”<br/>“不可能吧哈哈，那你还能是用手拧断的？”<br/>“巴克，你还要吃饭，我想你不要太知道比较好。”<br/>巴基惊愕得看他：“你还真是——！”<br/>格兰特说完这话就后悔了。巴基跳起来追着他捶：“你变态啊，不恶心吗？”<br/>“习惯了”格兰特象征性地躲了一躲，干脆无视巴基的骚扰给兔子开膛剖腹：<br/>“小孩，转过头去”<br/>詹姆斯乖乖转过去。詹姆斯脑海中已经开始想象格兰特手撕兔胸脯的情形了。格兰特微微一笑，在詹姆斯背后掏出一把刀来仔仔细细处理兔子的内脏。<br/>结果还是詹姆斯与格兰特一起分享了烤的兔肉。詹姆斯怀揣个兔腿不住打量格兰特，他老感觉这男人不简单，有秘密。<br/>“你经历了什么呢又？”詹姆斯直愣愣地问出来。<br/>格兰特揉一把他的头发，把他拉过来重重地吻狠狠地亲。詹姆斯迷迷糊糊，但发现自己并不太排斥了。<br/>“宝宝，有些秘密酒后才能说。”格兰特神神秘秘，“有机会开酒哈”</p><p> </p><p>第十三天，他们开车涉过田野，碾过花海。詹姆斯探出窗子和麦浪击过掌，和麋鹿道过别。最终在黄昏时分停到一个更大的湖泊边<br/>史蒂夫把钥匙留在了车上。他自己很清楚这一点。詹姆斯很想逃。他也明白这一点<br/>他盘腿坐在湖边，眼睛闭着，呼吸匀称，装着自己睡着了。詹姆斯坐在他旁边，小腿不断晃动，激起一叠又一叠的浪花。巴基絮絮叨叨，自言自语又像是讲给他听：<br/>“诶，你知道我那天为什么答应你了吗？你肯定猜不到哈。我和我朋友吵架了。”<br/>“他叫史蒂夫，他住在我家。我们认识十几年了——我和你才认识十几天”他侧过头去看格兰特，他好像在闭目养神，头晃动了几下仿佛示意在听着。“我告诉他我是双性。”<br/>“然后哈。我告诉他我喜欢他。他吓呆了吓傻了一样，木偶人一样站在那里。对，他就是个木头，等我回家的时候你要让我狠狠亲几口，酸一酸那个木头。他就当没听见一样走回房间去。”<br/>时隔近半个月，巴基仍气得牙痒痒：“我不想见他了。我真不想见他了。气人的是他还说要搬出去——开玩笑吗不是。我们多久回程啊？”<br/>格兰特许久没有回应。詹姆斯在他面前晃晃手：“嘿？”<br/>“睡着了。不会吧。”詹姆斯用黏黏糊糊的鼻音自言自语嘀咕，“真睡着了”<br/>格兰特很清楚这对詹姆斯来说是一个机会。而且他确信詹姆斯能认识到这一点。他的男孩一向聪明，自信且执着，明白自己要干什么<br/>身子边空了一块。詹姆斯站起身来了。格兰特抑制不住地要往那边倒一倒，很快稳住身体。抱住膝盖假装睡着。他拼命要把自己哄睡着，可是四倍放大的听力偏偏要把詹姆斯走远的脚步声塞进他的耳朵。<br/>詹姆斯打开车门的声音简直要把他的心夹碎了。交叠在一起的双手不自主地摸向手腕上的装置<br/>詹姆斯要回家了。他也可以回去了。<br/>他的目的，一开始不就是拐个青涩的冬兵睡一睡，带他看看山，看看水，看看日出日落。让他日后的日子不必那么苦，可以留一点他们两人的念想。<br/>他们还在夜晚突然刹车，只为规避在车灯前呆呆傻傻，只会转着大眼睛的鹿。<br/>詹姆斯合上了车门。格兰特的眼睛闭得紧紧的，不愿意睁开。他心底里还是无法接受詹姆斯的离开。即使他是奔向从前的自己。<br/>再看一眼吧。他和自己说。<br/>只要目送詹姆斯开着吉普车出了他的视线，他就可以提前结束路程了。<br/>他本以为会看到吉普车缓缓起步，沿着公路开去。他又会变成孤身一人，在这个时间线再无挂念。<br/>睁开眼，猛然看到詹姆斯就在他面前，撑开一件车上拿下的外套正要给他披上。看到他醒来了，手一缩，讪笑道：<br/>“呀。我以为你睡着了呢。”</p><p> </p><p>后背重重撞在泥土上，激起半截半截的草屑飞舞，仿佛眨着翅膀的飞蛾从地上扑棱扑棱飞起，被一旁炉火的火舌灼烧的只剩一点焦黑的火星。詹姆斯仰面躺倒在月光下的青草地上。<br/>“你还有别的情妇吗？”詹姆斯半开玩笑半认真的问格兰特<br/>格兰特正在看着地图，听到这话，抬起头来瞥了他一眼，干脆地说:<br/>“没有”<br/>詹姆斯瞬间从地上爬起来，眼睛里星星点点倒映着火光。他手脚并用地攀上格兰特的身体，细幼的手臂搂住他的宽大的肩膀。<br/>“那我们就去结婚吧。”<br/>抬起头看了他一眼。格兰特说：<br/>“不好.”<br/>詹姆斯感到被否定的感觉并不好受，有点受伤。<br/>“为什么不行。你又没有别的情人。”<br/>詹姆斯手臂上粘粘糊糊的草屑全都蹭到他的衬衫上去了。那一刻他闻到青草苦涩又带着露水的香气，在心间噼里啪啦烧得厉害。他的心被架在篝火上煎熬。那一刻他其实很想答应，看着身上的小树袋熊歪脑袋等他的回答，那样理直气壮 <br/>他以为他会说你太年轻了之类的话。令格兰特自己都没有想到的是，他把詹姆斯轻轻从身上推了下去，解开了衬衫的衣扣，露出左臂壮硕结实的肌肉<br/>詹姆斯咽了口口水。<br/>他很苦涩很苦涩地一笑，说:“我有爱人。”<br/>那声音很低，还没有炉火自娱自乐的噼里啪啦响亮。他的左上臂纹了一只红色的章鱼，在炉火下很清晰。詹姆斯隔着火烤化的空气又看不清楚。像一颗红星。<br/>詹姆斯突然慢慢说：“那你以后，只给我一个人拍照，好不好？”<br/>他想起在格兰特镜头里呻吟的那人。<br/>“好”格兰特答应。</p><p>景色越来越熟悉。就算是没看着地图的詹姆斯都大约猜到是在回程了<br/>格兰特还是没让巴恩斯真正做他的情妇。他一反常态拉着詹姆斯去喝酒。<br/>詹姆斯很兴奋，这表明他可以知道格兰特的过去了。因此他兴奋到三杯就把自己喝半倒了。又不知喝了多少啤酒，被格兰特嘴对嘴灌了多少长岛冰茶晕晕乎乎不省人事，看格兰特都像史蒂夫。<br/>干！<br/>醉醺醺的格兰特说，<br/>“你成年以来还没喝过酒吧”<br/>詹姆斯拄着酒瓶，用沉默压制一下一下涌上的酒劲的浪潮，装着很熟练地又咽下一口，结果被辛辣的酒精刺激地剧烈咳嗽起来。<br/>“不把我灌醉。我就永远无法坦然面对我的罪孽”格兰特告诉他，“我应当对我朋友的死负责。那完全可以被称为是我的罪孽。”<br/>詹姆斯面色潮红，在炉火前脸颊被烤得圆鼓鼓的，嬉笑着看着他：“不要紧。我有更大的罪孽”<br/>格兰特神色茫然地盯着他，头时不时低下去，砰的一下磕到膝盖又弹起来<br/>“我背叛了我最好的朋友史蒂夫。”詹姆斯猛地凑近他，笑嘻嘻地说，“我啊——<br/>我爱上了一个要我做他情妇的男人。”<br/>格兰特傻乎乎地微笑起来：“其实我还有一个秘密——”<br/>他搂住软趴趴伏在他怀里的詹姆斯，神色一瞬间清明无比：</p><p>“其实我再也喝不醉了”<br/>他看着倒在他手中笑嘻嘻睡着的詹姆斯。低头吻一吻他汗湿的鬓发。他把詹姆斯从客房的壁炉前抱开，抱到双人床上。詹姆斯双眼紧闭，腿脚倒还在他的臂弯里不停挣扎。他看着年轻的男人还在与他调笑，其实很想大哭一场。年轻真好啊。格兰特想，年轻是十八岁的詹姆斯可以不计后果地和史蒂夫说我爱你。年轻是十八岁的詹姆斯可以说走就走地来做他的情妇开始一场公路旅行。他怀念允许小脾气存在的时光。什么都槌不住他。<br/>他又想到这也许是詹姆斯人生中最好的一段时光。当他是冬日战士的时候，格兰特以拼命做爱填补他们交流的空白。但那时的巴基并不会笑了，他仿佛只是一个承载史蒂夫爱欲的机器，偶尔给予他回馈。格兰特抑制不住地去吻巴基，扣住他的手细细的欺上他。巴基被吻得唔唔几声，一边扯开嘴角笑一边回吻上去。<br/>格兰特剥掉了巴基的T恤，亲吻他的乳头和小腹，巴基咯咯笑得更厉害了，下身朝他挺去。格兰特捞住他的腿，顺手扒下他的裤子。他早该知道这个秘密，两腿间的花穴本已被他干的通红，可见到詹姆斯闭合的两片花瓣已经有一种难言的感受。他安抚了一下詹姆斯，肩膀架起詹姆斯两腿，往双性的隐秘小穴凑。<br/>格兰特的唇碰上詹姆斯青涩的穴，他调整了一下姿势，嘴唇蹭的詹姆斯痒痒：<br/>“你快点呀。还做不做”<br/>话音刚落，格兰特就开始熟练地吮吸詹姆斯的女穴，呻吟直接从詹姆斯的牙关里飘了出来。他几乎没有怎么忍，而是任这叫声像水流一样从嗓子眼里溢出来，自下而上淹没他。他感到下身被湿软的感觉保卫了，格兰特卖力舔舐吮吸他的女穴，还没有什么经验的巴基在尖叫中潮吹了。<br/>等到史蒂夫把整根阴茎都插入的时候，巴基打颤打得已经不能说出话来。格兰特把他的头紧紧按在胸口，揉着他的头发使他能镇静下来。巴恩斯逐渐适应了这一过程，把脸埋进他的胸口，露出了甜蜜的微笑。<br/>格兰特凑近去，听到他不住呢喃着“史蒂夫”这个名字<br/>但是詹姆斯并不知道格兰特的全名啊。<br/>那一晚上后格兰特就和变了个人一样。其他方面依旧和詹姆斯拌嘴吵架，照例很照顾他。午休的时候詹姆斯大喇喇地躺在帐篷里，格兰特抓住他的脚踝，把他从帐篷里拖出来到草地上，细针一样的草叶透过空隙呲着他光洁的背，他欸欸欸直叫唤。格兰特充耳不闻直接凑上去，仿佛只剩下吻他这一件事要做。<br/>他俩都没说话。除了肉体碰撞的声音，便只能听见格兰特粗重的喘息声与詹姆斯难耐的喘息。格兰特故意要折磨詹姆斯，就直挺挺地从他腿间插进去，詹姆斯咬着嘴唇一声不吭。到格兰特射到他的身体里翻身下来的时候詹姆斯脸颊发白，双眼紧闭，问;<br/>“你是不是有什么毛病”<br/>格兰特没回答，抱他到湖边清洗。詹姆斯又说：“以后别射进来。麻烦”<br/>格兰特不知道詹姆斯哪里学来那么多故作成熟的语调语气，有点恃宠而骄的意味。在水下拿手指捅进詹姆斯的后穴。詹姆斯痛嘶一声揪着他的头发打他。<br/>但是格兰特每路过一处加油站就要冷着脸下车买避孕套的样子真的很好笑。格兰特回到车上，把盒子往口袋里一塞。詹姆斯咬着蛋筒看到他有点可爱的傻样，将格兰特搂过来勾住他的脖子重重亲他<br/>晚上他俩在树丛里做爱。詹姆斯倚在树干上被格兰特狠干。史蒂夫啃咬他的胸口，操弄他的身体，他觉得很爽，但没办法发泄出来，决定说什么活络活络气氛，就开口道：<br/>“你还记得那只鹿吗？”<br/>格兰特从他的胸前抬起头：“不就是在这片遇见它的吗？”<br/>“你说万一它今晚起兴，拐了个鹿姑娘来，正要做一些，我们之前做的事情。”詹姆斯一边耸动着身子一边调笑，“——轻点”<br/>格兰特明白他的意思了，微笑起来说：“那我猜他也会刹个车什么的？”<br/>结束时他俩累的满头大汗，阴茎连着套从詹姆斯的身体里滑出来。詹姆斯看了一眼套说乖乖，这么多。格兰特没答话。<br/>詹姆斯装着成熟，装着适应了格兰特。有几天的下午，晚间甚至主动爬到格兰特的腿上，充当他的小甜心。</p><p>等到回家的那天，詹姆斯望着窗外越来越熟悉的景色，本该激动的心却没有一点波澜。他竟然还乞求格兰特：<br/>“让我跟你走吧。”<br/>格兰特没有问原因。但他们其实都知道。这个夏天詹姆斯无法抗拒地爱上了他。每一个夏天每一个詹姆斯都不能改变爱他。<br/>“你说要我做你的情妇，要只给我一个人拍照”巴基央求说，“你说过的你说过的”<br/>“这是一张来自未来的支票”格兰特告诉他，“所以我们当然可以留到未来再去兑现它。”<br/>巴基咬着下唇思考。他喜欢让自己看起来成熟一点。史蒂夫说思考后的决定是成熟的标志。唾液把唇上的齿痕浸得亮晶晶红艳艳了，像果酒里面被咬下一口的梅子。<br/>“你说你已经一百零八岁了。”巴基回答他，“我不确定在未来是否能再遇到你”<br/>“不，巴克。”格兰特极其温柔又极其严厉地纠正他，“请你一直相信”<br/>“我在每一个宇宙的未来等你。 ”</p><p>巴基与格兰特吻别。格兰特抬头瞥见了站在二楼窗台边端着杯子脸色惨白的史蒂夫，故意吻地啧啧作响，唇舌交缠勾出一大片水声。他开着他的吉普车离开，从此詹姆斯再也没见过他。詹姆斯推开家门，只当是一个夏日插曲。史蒂夫从二楼走下来，严肃地说：“巴基。我们得谈谈。”<br/>“好啊”<br/>他笑得像完全没有做过别人的情妇，“谈什么呢?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>